Gameboards on which dice are rolled are well known, such as craps and Backgammon. Some examples of patented games include J. B. Cooper U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,290--Sept. 19, 1978; F. Tintorer U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,238--Jan. 24, 1961; and J. F. Carroll U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,114--Jan. 27, 1981.
The objective of the Cooper game is to teach arithmetic relationships recreationally, which is also an objective of this invention.
Furthermore, most dice rolling games are playable with removable separate scorekeeping tokens, pieces, cards, etc., and are always subject to loss or mutilation of the side pieces, which changes odds or ruins the game objectives. Storage of these separate items is also inconvenient when the game is not in use. Thus, an objective of this invention is to provide a self-contained gameboard complete with playing indicia noting game progress and scorekeeping means wherein the only removable elements comprise a set of dice.
Also, most gameboards have necessary movable elements so sensitive to displacement that the gameboards cannot be jarred during play. Thus, one cannot play on a lap as when in an aircraft, and an accidental nudge might ruin a game in progress. Even the jar from throwing of dice on the board can cause vibrational changes in the position of movable elements. Another objective of this invention therefore is to provide gameboards with attached indicia that hold a desired stable position over large ranges of board movement and shock.
Accessible storage of games is also a problem in the prior art. Pieces may be lost in a storage chest, and it is sometimes tedious to assemble a game in readiness for play. Also most games are unsightly in a decorative sense and are displayed only for playing the game. It is thus another objective of this invention to provide a decorative game that can be stored in assembled form ready for instant play and which can be hung like a decorative picture in a gameroom.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description, the drawing and the claims.